Secrets
by LOSE IT ALL
Summary: (lotsa Language,nothing else) 12-year-old Kristin Maddox is sent to Horizon after her band teacher,who just happens to be Peter's best friend, believes abuse is at play against her, finds out she's a cutter. FINISHED SEQUEL STARTED
1. Conversations

Chapter One  
  
I do not own Higher Ground characters but I do own Kristin Maddox, her family, and all other non-Higher Ground chacters.  
  
I will not ask for a certain number of reviews before I do another chapter, although reviews are greatly appreciated so I know what to add, and so I know what you like/dislike of the story.  
  
Summary: twelve-year-old Kristin is an honor-roll student, in the Jr. Beta Club and gets along with most everybody. So why does she cut herself with cans and pins? And why do the strange bruises on her arms and face and back show up? Is it just football, like she claims, or something much more? When she is sent to Horizon because her band teacher suspects much more than the tales she tells, and her best friend let's it slip that she is planning on running away again, she gets much more than she bargains for.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ow! Please,dad, I'm so sorry!" She cried as she felt her fathers hand strike her face as hard as he could, which sit her sprawling on the ground. Her name was Kristin Maddox and she was 12. Most of her days went like this, except when her mom was home. How she loved those days. "Shut up! Next time you get a 65 on a test I'll give you 65 whacks right across your stupid ass! Are those tears?" He bellowed, yanking her up by her arm. He threw her up against the kitchen stove and her hand touched the still very hot burner. She howled in pain, hoping he would give in. Her hopes, like usual, did not work. "You're a wuss!" He told her, spitting on her, the beer mixed in with disgusting spit and she gagged. "You throw up you'll eat it!" He threatened and she knew he wasn't kidding, so she swallowed with all her might and willed herself not to let it come up. "Go to your room, you make my sick!" He yelled and gave her one final punch across the jaw.  
  
She ran upstairs as fast as she could and put on her school clothes. It was a Monday morning, and a usual one, to. She would wake up and go downstairs and usually get smacked around for some un-known reason. Her mom worked for a famous company, so she was gone most of the time, and when she was home it was only for half a day, usually while Kristin was at school, then she left to the building in Toronto that she worked at. When she was home, she never noticed the bruises on her only daughter. She had one son, one she was to proud of, he was in college. Just the same, Kristin loved her more than anyone.  
  
For this morning she was beat because her math teacher had called the night before while Kristin was asleep and reported that her grade in math had been slipping. Kristin didn't care, her only B was in math, so she could remain on the Beta Club, and please her dad. She ran downstairs and slipped out the door before her dad could say anything to her,  
  
At the bus stop her best friend Ashley noticed the fresh bruises. "They were from-" Kristin started, knowing Ashley was about to question them. "There hasn't been a football game in a week. I asked Daniel. Don't lie to me, I'll tell Mr. Sheyn!" "You tell the band teacher then, you suck- up!" Kristin yelled and ran on the bus and took her usual back seat.  
  
The day went like that. Friends and teachers asking about the bruises. She rolled her eyes at each one. Finally, it was the last period of the day, 7th-band. She walked in and went straight to where the trombones were stored and took out her instrument, put it together, and walked to her seat, taking the farthest one she was allowed to from Ashley. For the first 20 minutes of each class Mr. Sheyn went around each student-20 in total- and they played the song they had been working at lately.  
  
Kristin was working on "A Patriotic Salute" the night before, so she pulled out that song and waited for her turn. When he reached her she began to play he stopped her right before the low brasses solo in it. "Kristin, what happened to your arms?" He asked, motioning to the bruises and scrapes on her arm, ignoring the bruise on her face. "Foot-" "Kristin, Ashley told me you would say that." He said, ignoring the venomous look she shot Ashley. "So?" She demanded. "There hasn't been a football game in a week. Go to my office. I'll be in there for a minute." He said and as she got up he moved to the next trombone player, Justin Fondren.  
  
She looked around his messy office. She had been there many times, all of them because she had gotten into trouble. She was use to trouble. Last year, in sixth grade, after she had first moved to the school she didn't get into any trouble. She kept to herself, to avoid pain. However in December, 2 months after she had moved there, she started opening up, surprising all of her teachers, the students and her few friends she had at the time. This had caused her to get into trouble, but the teachers were just so happy she was opening up that nothing major happened, silent lunch 3 or 4 times, a trip to the principals office after a guy wouldn't leave her alone and she punched him.  
  
In February, though, they stopped letting her off easy and started treating her like all the other students, which Kristin was grateful for. She didnt want to be different, many students wouldn't talk to her because if they did the same thing she had gotten off easy. She was most often in Mr. Sheyn's office. In band, there was a lot to do. Do bad, anyways. She would hit anyone who touched her except friends, she would blow her horn in someone's face if he/she was messing with her. Often where her dad slapped her around the face had been to sore to press a mouth piece against, so she didn't play. Mr. Sheyn didn't know anything last year, he just thought she was one of the tough kids destined be on America's Most Wanted. That was until she came to school on the last day with two black eyes, fresh bruises on her arms, and a limp. He knew something was up-something more than football, but Kristin never talked to anyone about it, so the matter went untouched. She just thought he was a nosy teacher who had nothing better to do than to get in her business. What she didn't know was that he had spent his entire Summer worrying about her.  
  
Mr. Sheyn walked in. Kristin avoided his eyes, played with her hands like she always does. "Is the floor really that interesting?" Mr. Sheyn asked, partly out of joke partly seriousness. She never met his eyes. It got on his nerves, but he hid that feeling. "Yeah, it is!" She muttered angrily. She hated teachers who asked so many questions that she couldn't lie without getting caught-teachers like Mr. Sheyn. "So, would you like to tell the truth?" He asked. "Yeah. I was playing hockey. At the rec center. Without my pads, I didn't want to wear them and I didn't know where they were even if I had wanted to wear them." "Hmm...funny how I said the truth and gave me another lie." He said. "What the hell are you talking about?" She asked, ignoring the stern look he gave her as she looked up for a second. "I'm talking about the fact that the security people at the rec will not allow you in the hockey area without pads. Even if you sneaked by, I'm sure they would notice you zig-zagging, getting tossed onto the wall without any clothes. Kristin, would you please tell me?" He asked, nearly begging now. "There's nothing to tell!" She yelled. "What are the bruises from?" He begged, he didn't care how pitiful he sounded, he knew she was in trouble. "I got in trouble at home and my dad gave me a spanking, are you happy?" She hollered, not caring that the kids outside had been staring. "Kristin, that's to harsh to be considered a spanking. Did he beat you? Because spankings are not usually on the face and arms."  
  
Kristin couldn't explain it but suddenly she felt trust. She hated that feeling, more than anything. More than brocolli with to much or to less butter, more than nosy teachers. Trust was bad, because when you felt trust you got hurt, even if it was your best friend. "If I tell you, do-do you promise not to tell anyone?" She asked. "I can't promise, if it's something that is hurting you or someone else, I'll have to tell." "Then I can't tell." She said simply and went for the door. Mr. Sheyn let her go. He should've promised, but the last thing he wanted to do was "earn" her trust, and then break it. That was the worst thing he could do. He saw her go to her seat and she shut down, not speaking to anyone questioning her strange behavior. She started at the floor the entire period and then packed up and ran out the door as soon as first load dismissal bell rang. She took her seat in the back, her crush Adam taking the seat across from her, like usual.  
  
The ride was silent betwen the two friends and when Kristin got off Adam grabbed her hand. "You can tell me anything." Is all he said and sat back down. She got off. She knew he knew.  
  
**Opening credits***  
  
At Horizon  
  
"Hey, Gary!" Peter Scarbrow exclaimed into the phone. Usually he and his best friend, Gary Sheyn, talked every week, but it had been 2 weeks since they talked, both wrapped up in their own schools. "Hey, Peter." Sheyn (A/n: hint; it's the band teacher for slow people!) said simpily. Kristin was still distracting him. "What's wrong?" Peter said, hearing the weird sound in his voice. "It's a student of mine, a seventh grade. She seems so...I don't know. She comes to school with bruises, new ones, every day. She won't look at you when you talk, it's like she's scared to meet your eyes. She gets into fights a lot, especially last year. I guess she's adjusted to the school, now that she has been here for a year." "What are you making it out to be?" "Well, her mom is never home. Her brother is in college. Other than that she has no other siblings. That leaves her father." Sheyn explained. "How do you know all of this if you doesn't talk much about it?" "I was getting suspicious, and the last day of the school she came to school really messed up. Black eyes, bruises, etc. After everyone went home I checked her files out and it has all the information about her family. It also has a few police records." "Police records? I thought she was only-" "Yeah, I know 12. They aren't crimes, just runaway reports. She's ran away 7 times since she was 8." "Wouldn't they check out the home situation?" "That's what I wondered, to. But, get this, her father use to be a police officer, then wanted he got fired and now he works as a construction builder. He still has friends in the force. So I'm guessing that since he use to be an officer, they think he can do no wrong, and he just has a screwed-up daughter." "How are her grades?" "Perfect. She usually get's all A's with an occasional B. She's in the Junior Beta Club. She's friendly unless she's shutting down." "Well, it sounds like the abuse is a definent possibility. What does she say?" "Rec games. Football, hockey. But first she told me football but her best friend told me there hasn't been a football game in a week. And then she told me hockey, She told me she snuck in without pads, but security guards check your bag to make sure you have them if you don't have them on right when you get inside." "Well, if things get worse call me." "Oh, one more thing. Ashley told me, well, something kind of disturbing." "What?" "Kristin...she, well, she gets sharp things and scratches herself. She is not a cutter, Ashley said she's used a knife once or twice, but never anything to try to commit suicide. I'm still worried, though, I saw her wrists but didn't mention it. She has about 7 cuts around her wrist and one looks like it was from a knife." 


	2. The Fight

Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Higher Ground but I do own Kristin Maddox and all characters not all Higher Ground (Mr. Sheyn, Ashley, her dad, etc...)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
  
  
"Goodness." Kristin muttered as she walked into her house. It had about 5 beer bottles that weren't there that morning. "He must've gotten drunk before he went to work," she said, relieved that he wasn't home, when she saw his truck was gone. She began to pick up the house.  
  
She sighed as she picked up the beer bottle her dad had thrown at her last night when she had cut in front of the TV. When shehad gotten a snack and picked up the house she sat down and watched TV. Around 7:00 PM she heard his truck pull up into the garage. Suddenly, she started shaking violently. She was scared to death. He walked in, staggering. No wonder he had came home late- he had gone to the bar. He was definately drunk. She curled into a tiny ball on the couch, hoping he would notice that she had cleaned up the house and not noticing that the little ball on the couch was shaking so hard it looked as if she was having a seizure. She had to admit, sometimes her dad was nice. Once when he was high he got her a stuffed animal. She treasured it. But he nver got high anymore-just drunk. Like tonight.  
  
  
  
"Hey, you cleaned up the house...good, girl..." her dad cooed like she was a dog, coming towards her. He saw dog crap on the floor. Hell no! I forgot to clean that up! Kristin yelled in her mind. "Well, I see you've had an accident!" He said, grabbing her hair. He pulled her to the floor and shoved her face just above it. Now...think about what you've just done!" He yelled and began pounding every inch of her back, her legs, her bottom. Ten minutes later he stopped and threw the weeping child onto the couch. She winced in pain. "Now, tell me, girl, why didn't you clean it up?" "I-I-just missed i-i-it...it must've been from last night..it was under a beer bottle. I thought Maddy (A/N: Maddy is the dog)..." She didn't know what else to say, she didn't know why she said that, it just made him hit her harder for even mentioning beer. He smacked her back and forth until he got tired of "child's play" and took off his best. He grabbed the terrified, aching, girl's arm and starting swinging the belt, not caring where it hit.  
  
~Two hours later~  
  
Kristin was on her bed. Her dad had gone to another bar. She saw the sharp pin (A/n: NOT the writing pen-then would be PEN, the kind you needle with) laying on her desk. She didn't want to, not tonight. Her wrist still was aching from 2 nights ago. She shook her head and got up and went downstairs to the kitchen. There wasn't much in the frdge-a little milk, a stick of margarine, about 4 cases of beer, a whiskey bottle, some leftover pizza, and some rice that had fungus growing on it. "That's just sick." She muttered to herself, throwing the rice-and the container-away. She looked at the pizza. It looked nasty, so before deciding anything she went to the cupboard. She looked. Holy! She wanted to drop to her knees and thank God on the spot. There was cereal-good cereal, in fact-that her father must have been hiding from her. She didn't care how much trouble she would get in. She grabbed a bowl and poured the cereal into it-filling the bowl. She then put milk into it and the cereal on the top came out onto the dirty counter. She decided against taking it to the table and scarfed it down right there on the spot. Then she went upstairs and went to bed. She fell asleep as her head hit the pillow.  
  
  
  
The next day she woke up earlier than she usually does. She wanted to slip out of the house before her dad could wake up. She had to put on a sweatshirt, she had belt welts on her arms, and even 2 or 3 on her face, but people were use to those, weren't they?  
  
She made it, luckily. Her dad was conked out on his bed. She ran to the bus stop and no one was there. But she was hot. Even though it was Toronto, it wasn't that cold yet, even in October. She was there for 20 minutes before the next person showed up-Ashley. Ugh. "Hey I'm sorry about yes-" Ashley started but stopped when she saw Kristin's stony glare. "You...told..." Kristin said, a sudden iciness in her voice. Kids had began to gather around. "Well, yeah, you were-" "You...told..." "Yes, we've already established that fact!" "I...can't...believe...you...told!" Said Kristin, with the same iciness as before. "Good for you!" Ashley declared, annoyed. "Damn you!" Kristin shouted and shoved Ashley to the ground. She jumped on her and punched her, while the other kids chanted "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" She didn't care, she drowned out all the noises and took out all her frusterations out on her best friend. A man came from across the street and picked up Kristin off of Ashley. Ashley's nose was broken for sure and she had both eyes black. Kristin looked at the man. It was her next-door neighbor. No doubt that her father was going to hear about this. When the bus got there, the man talked to the bus stop, saying how he got out of his front door hearing children chanting (it did sound kind of freaky) and he found this young lady *motions to Kristin* on top,punching, this young lady *Motions to Ashley*. "Thank you," the bus driver said and the man left. Ashley sat in the left front seat and Kristin on the right. When they arrived at the school Mr. Sheyn was on bus duty. "Oh, goodie!" Kristin muttered. She pulled down her jacket even more. The bus driver guided them over to Mr. Sheyn, who shook his head in dissapointed and sadness...for more Kristin than Ashley. This was a one- time thing, yet for Kristin it happened everyday.  
  
Kristin was taken to the principal's office. She wanted to take off her jacket because Ashley's blood was on it. "This is nasty." She muttered to herself. "I agree with you." The principal said, nodding her head for Mr. Sheyn-who decided he was staying- to close th door. "Why don't you take off the jacket?" Oh no! Mr. Sheyn told her! Kristin thought, and she had picked on eye-communication between the two. "Um, I'd rather not, it's kinda cold." She lied, and she was sweating. "Well, you can borrow a non- bloodied jacket, then." The principal said, motioning towards the lost-and- found that the poor kids often were allowed to get from after the week ended. "alright..." She muttered. She took off the jacket and Mr. Sheyn and the prinicpal's eyes both widened... 


	3. You're Going to Horizon!

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Famous disclaimer...blahblah do not own HG own KM...etc...  
  
Oh yeah! To the person who put all that mess about her being 12 if you would've waited you would've seen an explanation not to mention the story says "special cirstumstances"!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
  
  
Kristin was going to Horizon. She knew that much. Mr. Sheyn had called Peter and gotten permission then called her dad. She knew her dad was planning something wicked because he agreed with no fight. She was scared to go home.  
  
When she got off the bus that afternoon she looked across the street at her house. Her dad was putting bags in the back of the car. Her bags. She walked across the street slowly. "Hi, dad." She said softly. "Hey, sweetie!" He said, with fake sweetness in his voice. She felt sick just hearing that voice. The voice he had used so often before he punished her. "Well, honey, why don't you go get your bags. Then we can talk about your punishment." He said, still in that honey-sweet voice. She walked slowly and timidly inside the house and her 2 remaining bags were in the doorway. She heard him coming towards the door and braced herself.  
  
She felt him shove her into the wall. Oh great! Another bruise on the face! she exclaimed. Her dad must be pretty stupid to beat her up before shipping her to some school for screw-ups. Of course, she would never say that out loud. "You think just because you think you're pretty and you have the little blonde hair you can go around beating people up?" He demanded, punching her in the face. "Like you???" SHe hollered back. Big mistake. He grabbed her shirt collar and pushed her down as hard as he possibly could. -Oomf!- came the noise as she hit the floor. Maddy cowered into the corner. He was use to seeing this, and thought bad of it, even though it was a dog (a/n: did that make sense??) Her head hit the floor, but luckily it was carpetted. He slapped her around a few times, but it was still nothing like she usually got. Maybe he was smart, after all.  
  
She grabbed her two bags and ran to the car after he got done. She nearly jumped into the backseat. She was safe there. He couldn't hit her if he was driving.  
  
The drive was mostly silent, with an occasional swear from up front about peoples driving. It took about 2 hours to get to the school, and when they did it was 6:00. A man and woman Kristin guessed were Peter and Sophie were talking to a tall blonde/brownish haired boy. He was pretty cute, to. They got out and Kristin grabbed the two small bags. She dropped her bags because her hands were still sore from trying to break her fall. "Hi, I'm Peter Scarbrow, this is Sophie Becker and this is Scott Barringer, he's a cliffhanger, and he'll be in the group kristin will be in." Peter said, extending his hand to Kristin first. She shook it but when she saw Peter and Scott looked surprised at the bruises she pulled it away quickly. The rest of the hi's, how ya doing's, etc... got finished and Sophie took her dad to show him around campus Scott and Peter helped her with her bags and brought them to Peter's office for the routine check. She sat down and Scott stood by her. He didn't completely know why he was there, Peter had just called him up there.  
  
"We have to check through your bags just to make sure you didn't break anything like drugs, knifes, stuff that could harm you or someone else, and on. It's nothing about privacy, it's just for safety. And I'm sure Scott can tell you the rules." Peter said as he checked her bags. "Yeah, um, no drugs, no alcohol, and no....sex," Scott said, he felt funny saying it to a 12-year-old. "But food fights, football games and river swimming are perfectly acceptable!" Scott exclaimed, then laughed nervously as Peter gave him a Look. "Ignore everything Scott just said, except the first 3 rules." he muttered, shaking his head. "I shoula picked Ez," He muttered again. "Hey!" Scott said, pretending to be insulted. "Well, everything except-" "I didn't pack my bags, my Dad did!" a panicked Kristin exclaimed. "Hey, it's okay! Well, group will start soon. Why don't you help her with her bags and show her to the girls cabin and wait for her for group, we'll introduce her to everyone there. Is that OK?" "Yeah, sure!!" Scott said. "I was talking to Kristin." "Oh." "Yeah, Okay," said Kristin, already warming up to the place.  
  
"So, what are you in for?" Scott asked on the way to the girls cabin. "What are you in for?" Kristin asked right back. "Nah, I asked you first." "Fights." She muttered. "Just fights? If it was just that then I bet about half your school would be here. Anyways, I'm in here because my stepmom is a skank, if you know what I mean." "Yeah, I think I do." She said. "Good because I hate talking about it. And I did drugs." "I cut myself with pins." "Like sowing pins?" "Yeah. It took the other pain- whoops...said to much already." She muttered. "So how'd a twelve-year-old get in here?" "My band teacher knows Peter. Best friends. Geez." She said, shaking her head. "Would you rather he didn't and you be a screw-up for the rest of your life?" "I don't know. It's only been about 10 hours since I found out about this place. I like it so far. It's safe." She said. "Safe from what?" "People that hurt you." She said simply. "Yeah, I know what you mean." 


	4. Group

centerbuChapter Four/div/b/u  
  
bAgain, I do not know nor own the Higher Ground TV show and it's cast. I do own Kristin Maddox, her family, and all other non-HG characters. I realize I may have gotten Sophie's last name wrong. The 12-year-old kid being accepted into a school with 16^ is explained in chapter 1-3./b  
  
IN chapter 3 when I put to the person who was writing about her being to young it wasn't aimed at Bubbles it was at "me". I made her that age on purpose. And 7th grade is considered high school in some areas, because there isn't middle school in some areas. If you want to pretend she's older alright but my next stories will all feature Kristin because she's officially a Cliffhanger but they won't be all about her like this one...  
  
In respond to reviews- thanks everyone! Even the negative ones although I'm fully aware that HG is a high school, HELLO I would've be writing a story on it if I never watched it. She's going to get older. No, she's not going to hook up with Scott:) altho she'd be pretty lucky to! About the cutting, she didn't come right out and tell anyone, she just told her best friend and then her friend told the band teacher. About the secret, she *does* have a secret that no one knows about...not the beatings, something else, as you will learn about in chapter 5:) Thanks again for the reviews and I hope this clears things up a little.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
All the other cliffhangers were doing homework, chores, or getting ready for group so Scott didn't have to worry about walking into the dorm and hearing them talk about things. "Hey, what happened to your hands and arms?" Scott asked, remembering before. "Nothing." She muttered. If he asked one more question, she was going to shut down. He didn't, well, nothing about the strange marks all over her. "You want me to help you unpack?" Scott asked, aware of the uncomfortableness she was feeling. "I don't care." She muttered, Great going, Scott! Now she won't even talk! Scott told himself. It had been like that for awhile with Shelby and him after he found out what she had did to get money. Now it didn't matter, but Scott could still feel the resentment she felt against him for acting like it mattered in the first place whenever they kissed.  
  
"So, you like Aaron Carter, to?" Scott asked, shaking his head but laughing at the same time so her stacks of books/posters/CD's. "Yeah, you gotta problem with it?" She demanded, but Scott could tell-well, hoped-it was just sarcasm. "Nope...my cousin Sammy and my next door neighbors Kallie and Kellie were all in love with him...they're about your age, to. Haven't seen Kallie or Kellie since I went to visit my Dad last, and I saw Sammy right before I left for Horizon." Scott said. "Oh. People think I'm weird because I like him. 'Oh, he's only 14!' then they turn around and say 'oh Lil' Romeo, Bow Wow!' it's enough to make a person sick." She muttered. She finished unpacking and they went to the lodge for group. "Some may be a little bit sarcastic, watch for Shelby." Scott told her right before they got in. Peter greeted them and when he put his hand on her shoulder she winced and Peter took it off right away. "Well, everybody, this is who I was telling you about, Kristin Maddox." He said, making a mental note to talk to Scott, Kristin, and Sophie later.  
  
"Well, this group we'll talk about the worst memories of our childhood." Peter said, sitting down between Scott and Kristin. He saw Kristin tense up. /iI have to many memories to pick one bad one. My whole life is a bad memory. Of course, I can't say that. What about the time my Dad hit me with a car? (A/n: More about this, later!) I guess I'll pick that.../i Kristin thought. Scott was talking when she broke out of her thoughts. "My worst childhood memory was my mom telling me she was leaving, and then the next one would be my dad marrying Elaine and taking down the pictures of mom. So he wouldn't make the skank feel uncomfortable. Kat." Kristin looked across her at Kat who was talking now. "My worst memory was probably watching my sister drown, knowing I could've saved her. I was swimming towards her when she went under for the last time..She kept yelling 'I want Kat and Mommy!' over and over again when I was swimming to her and then she went under. Ezra." A curly-haired kid started talking. "When I did a drug for the first time, I felt so sick. I went home throwing up and told my mom I was sick. She believed me somehow. But I just became attached to it. Shelby." iGood! I'll be last, hopefully!/i Kristin thought. "My worst childhood memory...hmm, good one Peter. Do you really want me to recite my whole life? *Smirks* I guess it's when I was on the streets for the first time. People were staring, whispering when I walked by. It was very weird. Daisy." "When my mom first started drinking, I started noticing the changes. Just that was really bad for me. Auggie." "My first gang fight when I was 13. Man, I was lost. There was screaming and howling and Spanish yells mixed in with some little kids who had ran past the alley where we all were. They were just yelling, one in Spanish and one in English. One of the guys on the other side wanted to go after him but someone stabbed him. Jules." Jules looked uncomfortable. "Well, I guess it's when- Peter, can I say it next group? Right now I cant think of anything to say." She said. Auggie put his arm around her. "You sure?" Peter asked and when he saw her nod he said, "Okay. Pick someone else, then." He said, not realizing that she was the next-to-last person. "Kristin." "When I was 7 I was hit by a car. I was crossing the street and my Dad didn't see me." She lied. The hitting by a car part was right, but he saw her perfectly well.  
  
center*bFlashback/b*/div  
  
"Here, catch!" seven-years-old Kristin's best friend Jon (pronounced Shawn) yelled, throwing the nerf ball to her. It bounced into the street and she ran after it. Her father was watching from around the corner. She hadn't cleaned her room good. his intentions were to not kill her, but hurt her, bad. He went straight to her but slowed down so he wouldn't kill her as he neared her. He cried-he had always been a good actor-as he ambulance people loaded her into the ambulance. She wasn't hurt to bad, a broken rib and a broken arm, and numerous cuts. But when she looked at him, she saw him smirk at her. "Revenge is sweet." is what he had told her later. It was then she knew he was sick.  
  
center*bEnd of flashback/b*/div  
  
"Hey, Kristin, are you okay?" Peter asked with concern in his voice. She had been staring straight ahead. "Um, yeah." "Well, okay. Guys, it's time for dinner. Kristin, could you please come to me and Sophie's office after dinner. Scott I'll need you for a sec after her, so she'll go get you, okay?" "Yeah." Scott and Kristin both mumbled. iWas I in trouble already?"/i Kristin asked herself. 


	5. Steven

Chapter Five  
  
I do not know HG characters/cast etc or I don't own them, blah blah... I do own Kristin, her dad, Steven and every other non-HG related person.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, both good and bad. Keep up comin' but remember however many reviews I get has nothing to do with how fast hte chapters come up, sometimes it might take a while but hopefully not! In this chapter, Kristin's other (not the beating one) secret is told (not openly, in a dream) and she gets into a fight with someone.  
  
Note: Jon is pronounced "shawn" in my story because that's how my friend's name is spelled, and a lot of the character names are based on my friends, but you can pretend is John or whatever you want:)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Umm...what is this?" Kristin muttered, not directing the question to anyone, but Shelby spoke up. "Meat loaf. It's like, the only thing actually BAD here, most of it it's pretty good. Not like cafeteria food, right?" She asked. "Not exactly. All of our food was pretty much unreconizable." She said. She went back to her 'meatloaf' but ate the roll only. "So, do we have to wait until a specific time to leave?" She asked Scott since Shelby was talking to Daisy. "Naw. Just go drump your tray and go to wherever you have to. In your case, Peter and Sophie's office." Scott said, turning back to his conversation with Auggie. She wasn't the only one leaving. A few Trackers were leaving. Including fifteen-year-old Jason McGarmie. He was one of those kids who would fight you if you said 'hi' in the wrong tone-girl or boy, 18 years old or 8 years old.  
  
Kristin, worried about the meeting with Peter and Sophie accidently bumped into him. He turned around as his tray dropped. Anyone who heard the tray started looking at Jason, who towered over the 12-year-old by at least half a foot. "I'm sorry." She said, not really meaning it, just wanted to get out of there. "What'd you say, kid?" He demanded, getting on his tough attitude to impress the other kids. "I said I'm worry!" she yelled, tired of taking everyone's crap. He shoved the tray out of hand, but she still didn't move. "What are you, slow?" He asked loudly. She still didn't answer. She was just going to keep her mouth shut for once. He pushed her- hard. "Leave...me...alone..." she said slowly. He shoved her again. "I told you to leave me alone!" She yelled and flung herself at him. She pushed him, but her thin arms were no match for the hard punch he gave her in her stomach. She nearly doubled over in pain but she tried to punch him but she felt strong hands grab her arm. It was Peter. "Goodie!"... she muttered.  
  
10 Minutes Later  
  
"Jason, you knew it was inappropriate to even shove her, she's 3 years younger than you and a lot smaller!" Peter yelled at Jason. They were in his office and Kristin and Sophie were in the nurse's office and Sophie was checking over her back to see if there were any bruises from crashing against the table. Kristin refused to let her at first, even going as far as to back against the wall and threaten to kick her. Sophie calmed her down, promising she wasn't going to hurt her, just checking her lower back.  
  
"Well, I didn't notice any bruises that would have been from a table, but I did notice some swelling, welts, scratches and bruises." Sophie told Peter when Kristin and them were in his office. It was their regular meeting. She had been let off easy-no punishment- because it was her first day, and because Jason had started it.  
  
Kristin looked down at her hands. Don't make eye contact...eye contact BAD!/i she told herself, trying to humor herself for once. "Can you tell us why, Kristin?" Peter asked. He was extremely tired from the days events...a new kid, a 12-year-old with to many secrets for her own good, and she's already in a fight. This kid was going to be a tough one, he told himself. "Nope." She said simply, shrugging. Sheyn wasn't kidding! he told himself again. "Hey, Kristin, anything you tell us is between us. Your brother, your dad or mom or friends will ever find out. Won't you feel better talking to us?" Sophie tried. Kristin's eyes became wide at the mention of her brother-Steven-and her father. "NO." She said, more strongly now. Sophie glanced at Peter. Peter looked sad. He hated to see kids suffer. When he was in rehab, he saw guys that were in there for beating, molesting, and neglecting their kids, and he wanted to kill each and every one of them. He looked at Kristin again. "Are you sure you don't want to tell us anything?" Damn it! She thought. "Y-E-S-" she said, still not looking up. "Okay. Can you find Scott-he should be in his dorm-and tell him to come here. Do you know where it is?" "Yes." She muttered.  
  
She went off in search of Scott. It was kind of cold, so she wrapped herself in her sweat shirt. She walked to the boys' dorm and knocked on the door. She didn't know what to do, so she just..knocked. "You may enter!" a mocking, high-pitched voice called. Kristin shook her head. It was Auggie. "Yo, Kristin!" Auggie called. He was sitting on his bed, flipping through some magazine. "Hey." She said. Ezra was at his desk, catching up on some last-minute homework. Scott was just coming out of the bathroom. "Hey, kid!" he called. "Hi." She said again. "Does Peter and Soph want me now?" He asked, getting on a jacket. "Yeah." She said. "Okay. I think he told me he wanted to talk to you at the same time, I'm not sure, so wait right there." He said and put on some shoes. "Bye, Homes!" Auggie yelled. "Bye, Auggie." Scott said, shaking his head. Auggie couldn't do anything quietly.  
  
"Do you think they are really mad at me?" Kristin asked on the way back to the office. "Probably not." Scott muttered. He was thinking on what she said earlier, about trust. "Oh. Okay." She said. When they got there Peter and Sophie were looking through some files. Kristin didn't doubt they were hers. "Did you need me again?" Kristin asked. Peter and Sophie glanced at each other, and gave each other a look that said "She won't talk with Scott here, and he won't tell us anything she said with her here." "Um, nope. Do you remember when classes begin for you?" Peter asked. "Yeah. 9:00 in your office." She muttered. School was fine with lots of kids, she could shrink down in her seat and the teacher would ignore her, not wanting to start a fight with anyone saying something to upset her. With one kid it was going to be impossible to be ignored. "Right. I'll have your books. Go get some sleep." Peter said as Sophie was putting the files up. Kristin walked to her dorm.  
  
  
  
In the dorm:  
  
"What do you think of the new girl?" Shelby asked as she was getting ready for bed. "I think she's kind of messed up." Daisy said. "We all were/are, Dais..." Jules said. "We didn't get into fights our first days," Daisy pointed out. "But I guess she's alright. She doesn't talk. I wonder why she is here? I saw bruises and she flinches a lot, but it could be from sports." Daisy said. "I don't think it's sports. Scott told me something she said. She doesn't trust anyone, and she is a cutter. Not with knives, as far as he knows, but with sowing pins. That 12-year- old must be one screwed up little kid." Shelby said, shaking her head. Usually she found joy in things like this, but Kristin was different.  
  
Kristin walked in. "Hey, kid!" Kat called. I wish people would stop calling me 'kid'! She growled to herself, not saying it aloud. "hi." She answered, going straight for her bed. "So, what's your story?" Shelby asked. "None of your-" "Lights out!" Peter called from outside. "Nice one, Kid." Shelby muttered and got in her bed and turned off her light. In about 5 minutes, all the lights were out.  
  
Kristin was asleep within 5 minutes of her head touching the pillow. She woke up Shelby with her twisting and turning and occasional cries for help.  
  
***Dream***  
  
"Hey, kiddie!" Kristin heard her brother call her name softly. She was 6. "Yea, Steven?" She asked. She was extremely tired, it had been her last day of kindegarten and they had many parties. "Are you scared of the storm?" He asked, moving closer to the bed. "Yeah, Stevie. Where's mommy and daddy?" She asked, although she could care less where her 'daddy' was. "Mommy's in California, remember? Daddy's gone somewhere with a friend." Steven had said, moving closer to her bed. "Oh. I miss mommy!" She cried. Steven sat on her bed and started stroking her hair. "I know I know..shhh..." he said, pulling her covers down. "When is mommy getting home?" She asked, tears coming down her face. She had bruises on her back and a black eye from her father and she hadn't seen her mom in over 2 weeks. "I don't know, Kristin." He said, climbing under the covers. "Do you want to play a game?" He asked. "Yeah!" She said. "But you can't tell ANYONE. It's just between me and you. It's a special brother/sister game." Said 12-year-old Steven. "What is it-don't do that!" She cried as he tugged at her pants. "Hey, I thought you wanted to play the game?" "I do-but not a game that hurts!" She cried again as he started at her knee and moved up...  
  
**End of dream***  
  
"Ah! No...stop, Steven, it hurts! Please, don't do that!" Kristin called in her sleep. "No! I won't tell anyone..just don't!" She cried, tossing and turning. Shelby tip-toed over to Kristin's bed and knelt by her. "Hey...hey, Kristin, wake up!" She said, gently shaking her. She reminded her of Jess, her 14-year-old sister. She would have nightmares about their father raping them. No matter what Shelby's usual tough-girl attitude, she suddenly had a soft spot for Kristin. "Hey! Wake up!" She said a little louder, shaking her just a bit harder. "Oww! Stop!" Kristin cried, waking up and sitting up. She was crying a little, her back hurt and her dream had terrified her. "hey...what's wrong? What was in that dream? You were crying and tossing and screaming..." Shelby said, trailing off. Kristin just sat against the bed, trying to dry her tears. She hadn't had a nightmare in a week, since her brother had last visited her. "Do you want me to get Sophie or Peter?" Shelby asked. Kristin just shook her head. She stopped crying and felt ashamed of herself. She had never cried in front of people except her Dad before. She went back to sleep, nightmare-less... 


	6. the Outburst

Chapter Six  
  
  
  
Disclaimer crap again...don't own HG own KM SM Dad, mom, etc...blah...oh yeah! Jason MxGarmie is NOT a real HG character so I DO own him!  
  
I don't have a grudge against anyone, so Casey sry for my hostile comments in the other chapter...thanks for understanding...the other reviewers, thanks, and keep 'em coming!  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
At 7:30 AM Kristin woke up. Everyone was getting ready for breakfast and morning chores. "Whoa...I thought that we had a specific time to wake up?" Kristin asked, again, to no particuliar person. "Yeah, 7:00 AM. Peter woke us up late, Soph is in town for the day, so he had to get things ready. Plus I wanted to let you sleep a little later, since you had a tough night." Jules said. "You heard?" Kristin screached. "Yeah. Who couldn't? I'm surprised Peter or Scott didn't come over and ask if we were killing you!" Daisy said from across the room. "Ohhh..." Kristin groaned, rubbing her back. "Hurry, up, we got to be at breakfast in about 30 minutes. We don't have kitchen for a month, other groups have them, but we have to clean up our bathroom, it's sort of a mess." Kat said. Kristin got up and rubbed her eyes. Her black eye had faded to a ugly yellowish- greenish-bluish-purplish blob on her eye.  
  
She put on a Nike sweat shirt and some jeans. She had few new clothes. most of her clothes were Steven's hand-me-downs, her mom bought her new stuff, but Kristin secretly thought she was living somewhere else. She walked to breakfast, trailing behind Shelby and Scott and Auggie and Jules. Auggie and Daisy were already at the cafeteria. She saw Peter waving her over and she jogged over there. "Your eye looks like it's getting better," Peter pointed out. "Thanks." She muttered. "Well, did you have a good sleep?" He asked. Don't tell him about the dream! "Yep." "Good." Peter said. "Well, your books are in my office. I might be 5-10 minutes late. So, if I am, just find where you were in your old school. I got the same books except the social studies. They said you were extremely bored in that class so you're takinga 8th grade class." "Cool!" She said, actually smiling. "Okay, well, go eat breakfast." He said. "Okay. Bye." She said. On her way to the cafeteria. She thought about what just happened. She had actually TRUSTED someone.  
  
She picked at her breakfast. It was actually pretty good. Scrambled eggs, a buiscut, and 2 sausage patties. "Hey, what's wrong?" Scott asked when he saw her picking at her food. "Nothing." She said. "Lemme see your eye!" He said and she looked at him. "Looks...better..." He said, still wondering how she got it. "Yeah. I guess." She said. She ate a sausage pattie and was the third one to leave. The first was Scott, then Auggie. She got up and left about 2 minutes after Auggie. The girls and Ezra were all talking about something. She went to the girls bathroom. It WAS a kind-of mess. It had little pieces of toilet paper. What was she suppose to do? She asked herself. It looked like her school's bathroom, only without the peeling paint and ugly colors. She picked up the bathroom a little. It was only toilet paper, really, and a few things here-and-there. She picked up everything, before she realized what happened. "Hey, you didn't have to do all of it." Shelby said when she saw Kristin getting ready to go her "class" and the bathroom was clean. "It wasn't messy, but I am use to it." She said, shrugging. "Well, see ya later." Shelby called after Kristin. It was 9:05. She had lost her pencils and had to look for them for 25 minutes before she found them...next to her pins.  
  
She ran to Peter's office. He was there. "Well, you're lucky, I just got here. I'm trying to get a teacher here, but it'll probably be me for the whole year." Peter said. "We don't HAVE to do schooling, ya know? We can just skip it and you can tell them we did." She said. "No, that's Okay Kristin." He said, laughing. "Well, what are we doing first? And how is this actually going to be like school if I'm the only one?" She asked. "Just like real school except you'll be the only one. I guess if you can pass a few tests we can place you in a 9th grade class. Scott, Auggie, Shelby and Jules are in there. Daisy and Ezra are in 10th and Kat is graduating this year." "Oh." She said. "Well, do you remember where you were in chapter 3 in your math book? The files just said chapter 3, not a section or whatever. Pre-algabra, that's pretty good." Peter complimented. "Thanks. Section 4. We just got done with an exam, but I never got my grade." She said, shrugging. "I don't think you would want it..a 64? What happened? According to his you always make 85's or higher." "bad day." She muttered. "Yeah, everyone has one of those." Peter said, flipping through his teacher's edition. He had never taught, but he was thankful Sophie had agreed to take care of Peter's job with help from Frank while he taught her. "Ahh...integers. I hated them when I was a kid. How about you?" He asked. "They're easy so I don't care." She said non- chalantly, staring out the window, not paying attention to the desk or book.  
  
She must have been staring out the window for awhile because she didn't notice when Peter asked her 'how about a review' and 'what's a negative times a negative'? "Hey, Kristin! Hellllllloooooo???" Peter called. Kristin slowly looked at him. "Yeah?" She asked. "Whats a negative times a negative?" He asked. "How should I know? I'm stupid." She said, surprised herself but more so Peter. That was what her dad told her day in and day out, 'You're a stupid worthless kid put on this earth to entertain your brother!' is what he told her one day...  
  
***Flashback***  
  
It was the day before the last day of school. She had just gotten home and nearly threw up from the strong smell of booze. When she walked in her dad stared at her. "get over here, you worthless piece of trash!" He demanded. When she didn't come-she was to scared to move-he marched over there and grabbed her hair and pulled her over and threw her upside the wall. "I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN THIS DAMN HOUSE LAST NIGHT!" he hollered, slapping her as hard as he could. "I...did!" She cried between sobs. "Oh, so now I'm lying?" He demanded, spinning her around and took off his belt and pulled up her shirt to show her welted-back. He slapped her back as hard as he could with his belt, opening welts, enjoying the site of blood staining her white shirt. He turned her around and punched her around for a few minutes. "Please...stop...I'll clean...it...again!" She cried, the pain was unbearable. She just wanted to die, to end the pain. "You know what, you're only here on this Earth to please your brother...you're a stupid, worthless brat who doesn't know anything." He said before knocking her out.  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
"Kristin? Are you alright?" He asked. She looked like she was being punched mentally, her eyes were wide with fear. "I'm fine." She growled. "Do you know the answer?" "NOOO!" She screamed as loud as she could. She would've kept screaming except she stood up and started kicking the walls. She didn't care what she hit. She just wanted to hit SOMETHING. She felt Peter grab her shoulders and try to get her to stop kicking things. "Hey...hey...Kristin..." He said soothingly. It wasn't the kind of soothe Steven sounded like, a seductive soothe. Peter's was like her mom's...reassuring, like everything was going to be alright. "No..." she cried. She hadn't had an outburst since last year in April...  
  
  
  
***FLashback***  
  
"Hey, kid, watch out!" another sixth-grader Ace called when he bumped into her. "You watch out," he said, shoving her. She didn't want to fight...the beatings at home had became unbearable. "Stop!" She yelled and started punching and kicking lockers and walls, damaging herself more than the things she kicked. She was grabbed by a teacher and wrestled to the ground. She hated that teacher for the rest of the year. He didn't try to soothe her, he just tackled her to the ground, yelling at her.  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
Peter had her together. She hadn't wanted to let go when he had embraced herself after she had stopped screaming and kicking. She felt safe with him, only how she felt with her mother. "Are you okay, now?" He asked. She just nodded. She was now on the couch in the den, Peter right next to her. He felt like he was talking to his niece, who had ADD. She often had outburst similiar to Kristins but nothing to the magnitude. Soon she fell asleep, but he didn't leave. There was something about her that he NEEDED to find out. 


	7. Whose Steven?

Chapter Seven  
  
I don't own them. Yeah. Okay. Cool. Do. Own...Kristin...Steven...mom..."dad"...Jason...etc...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"So, what happened with school today?" Sophie asked around 4:00. He had left a sleeping Kristin in the den. "Umm...we didn't exactly have school." Peter said. He had been searching for anything to give clues about her outburst, the bruises, anything. "Hey, what's wrong? Is everyone okay?" She asked. "No. Kristin...it was so weird. We were talking and she just started staring out into space. When I asked her if she knew the answer she screamed no, more like howled it, and started kicking the wall. She was pounding and kicking it and I grabbed her shoulders...she had this fear in her eyes, Soph. She wouldn't let go of me, I-I had to carry her to the den and she fell asleep. I am finding nothing in her files except runaway reports, ISS and OSS forms-" "Wait, what are those?" She asked. "In School Suspension and Out of School Suspension." "Oh..." "Yeah. It says she's had many but this is her first in 6 months. I was scared, I thought she was going to have a seisure or something..." "Oh, Peter," "I know-I mean, I don't get it. Sometimes she's the nice, quiet, smart kid, and other times she's telling herself she's stupid, getting into fights, shutting down, having outbursts. I mean, it's like split-personality."  
  
***In the boys dorm***  
  
"Did you hear what happened to Kristin?" Ezra asked. He had heard from Shelby and she had heard from over-hearing Sophie and Peter. "No, what?" Auggie and Scott both asked. "She had some kind of out burst slash seizure thing. She was kicking walls and Peter had to calm her down. She was sceaming and everything. Their looking in her records...it's pretty much blank, like Isaac's was." "Hey, don't even relate Kristin's case to Isaac's. Her's sounds worse." Auggie said and Scott agreed. "Where is she? I was wondering why she wasn't at dinner." Scott asked. "Shelby said she saw her still sleeping in the den. She's been in there since around 9:30 and woken up once." Ezra said. Scott didn't want to act like it, but he left for Peter's office, pretty worried.  
  
"Hey, Scott," Peter muttered, looking over more records. "They're Kristin's, aren't they?" Scott demanded, sitting down. "So you know." Peter said, looking up. "Yeah. Ezra told me, and Shelby told him and she overheard you and Sophie." Peter shook his head. "I swear, you would think she would at least try to mind her own business once in a while." "I wouldn't." Scott joked and Peter half-smiled. "So is she alright?" "Scott, it's not like she's sick. She's-we don't know. When we find out we'll tell you more." "Did she eat? It's like 8." "No, she didn't. We don't want her to wake up and she's not sleeping in the dorm today, we're just a bit to worried about her, so she's going to sleep on the couch and we'll probably take turns watching her." "Oh. Do you want me to tell the girls she won't be there?" "No. Soph is. Thanks anyway." "yeah." Scott walked out.  
  
***That night**  
  
"I'll watch her first. You look wrecked." Peter said. "You sure?" "Yeah. Go ahead. If anything happens I'll call you." He said as Sophie headed to the door. "Okay, thanks, Peter."  
  
Peter had no intentions on waking up Sophie, she was dead-tired from the hysteria of the day. He stared at Kristin and especially when she started twisting and turning...  
  
***Dream***  
  
"No, please, not tonight, Steven!" 9-year-old Kristin begged of 15-year-old Steven. "Shh...Dad said it's alright if we do, he doesn't care." Steven muttered, closing the door. "No, Steven! I don't want to, it hurts!" She cried, backing up against the wall. "Liar!" He yelled and walked over to her quickly and slapped her. She fell to the ground. "I'm...not...lying, Steven! I don't-" "Damnit, Kristin, shut up!" He yelled and picked her up and threw her on her bed. He sat on the bed next to her and stroked her hair while she whimpered through her tears. He took off her pants...  
  
***End of dreams***  
  
  
  
"No...stop! Steven, please, stop!" Kristin yelled in her sleep. She had been twisting and turning so much that it had rubbed against some of the scratches on her back and now her back was bloody. Peter saw the blood on her shirt and woke up, even though he was about to anyway. "Kristin..hey, it's just me!" He said and backed up when she woke up shaking. "Peter, my back!" She cried, noticing the pain. Welts had been opened, and the pain was tremendous. She wanted to start the scream but she just wanted someone to hold her like her mom always did when she cried. He picked her up and ran her to the nurse and called Sophie. He talked to her outside. "She was screaming, Sophie. She woke up and she was turning so much her back had started to bleed..from the scratches and welts, I guess. She was screaming 'Steven, stop...please...' over and over again. I went to wake her up and she screamed my back. It...it...was horrible, Soph. Who is Steven? Sophie?" He asked when he noticed she didn't answer after a while. "Her brother, Steven Mitchell." 


	8. Adam

Chapter Eight  
  
Sry for the short chapter  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter sat at his desk, confused to say the least. Kristin was at class with the teacher who agreed to come up. He had looked through files 10 times, anything for a clue. His cell rang. He groaned. It was her teacher. "Yes?" "Peter, you just might want to come down here!" The teacher said and Peter hung up. He ran to the cafeteria. What now? Had she had another outburst? Threatened to kill herself? Ran? God, endless possibilities went through Peter's head. Damn the person to hell who did this to her.  
  
He ran into the cafeteria to see Kristin huddled in a corner. The teacher sat helplessy at the bench closest to her. "What happened?" Peter demanded. "I-I don't know! I reached out for the pencil in her hand because she couldn't figure out a math problem and my hand touched hers and she jumped up and screamed 'don't touch me!' and ran into the corner. When I got close she would threaten to kill herself!" He said and out of frusteration threw down the pencil. Peter inched closer to her. "Don't come closer, you'll just hurt me!" She cried, trying to curl herself in a tight ball. "You know I won't, Kristin," Peter said softly. "That's what he said...he said he wouldn't hurt me...but it hurt a lot, Peter, a damn lot!" She cried. She slumped down to the floor.  
  
  
  
Peter stared at Kristin, who was seated in the chair across from him in Peter's office. The phone rang. "Hello?" "Is this Mount Horizon?" Asked a young-sounding boy voice. "Yes..." "Um, is Kristin Maddox there?" "Whose this?" "Adam Holbrook, a boy from school." "Do you have permission from her father?" "He gave me the number." "Okay, just a sec." "Do you know a boy named Adam?" "Yeah!" Kristin exclaimed. "He's on the phone. Keep it short. I'm going outside." Peter said and handed the phone to her.  
  
Conversations:  
  
Adam: Kristin?  
  
Kristin: Adam!  
  
Adam: Hey!  
  
Kristin: What's up?  
  
Adam: nothin', you?  
  
Kristin: Okay, I guess.  
  
Adam: coolios. So what's Mount Horizon?  
  
Kristin: A school.  
  
Adam: No duh.  
  
Kristin: It's a school where kids go to get help  
  
Adam: I was right.  
  
Kristin: What? About the school?  
  
Adam: No. About your dad.  
  
Kristin: Yeah, you were.  
  
Adam: I didn't want to be. I hate being right about stuff like that.  
  
Kristin: I wish you were.  
  
Adam: So do I. I have to go. I miss you, Kristin.  
  
Kristin: I miss you to.  
  
Adam: I'll call you or you call me or whatever. Byebye!  
  
he said in a high-pithced annoying voice.  
  
Kristin: Bye.  
  
She hung up.  
  
She forced the tears back. She didn't want to cry. But Adam...he had these big brown eyes that could be filled with jokes, mischief, sadness or anger. His smile involved his lips curling up a little. His laugh was contangious. When he laughed most other people ended up laughing. She would do anything to see Adam. Did that include running from the only place she could call safe? 


	9. I can't believe you!

Chapter NIne  
  
  
  
Peter walked in. "So, do you want to talk?" He asked. "No." She said. "Okay. Why don't you go catch up on some reading or something? If you need anything just come to my office. If I'm not here just leave a note or something." "Okay. Whatever." She said.  
  
She walked out and looked around. Scott and Shelby were walking around. Scott saw her and jogged over, Shelby following. "Hey, kid." Shelby said. "Hi." Kristin said and sneered. She wasn't going to be calledkid anymore. "Hey, Kristin. How ya feeling?" "I wasn't sick." "Okay, so how are ya doing?" He tried again. "Fine." She answered coldly. "What's wrong with you?" "Nothing!" She growled. "Whatever." "Does daddy's girl have some problems?" Shelby cooed sarcasticly. "Take that back!" Kristin yelled. She had gotten into a fight with anyone who called her a daddy's girl. "What? Daddy's girl ashamed of being a daddy's girl?" Shelby cooed again. Kristin shoved her as hard as she could, which was pretty good considering her size. "Hey, you little-" Shelby cried but Kristin shoved her again. "I said take that back!" She screamed. Shelby shoved her so hard she landed on the ground. "Hey!" Peter yelled and Kristin jumped up and whirled around. Peter groaned. "Not you again!" He muttered, only half- joking.  
  
***In Peter's Office***  
  
"What happened?" Peter asked. Shelby was sitting in one chair to the far right of his office and Kristin was sitting on a chair to the far left. Peter was sitting behind his desk and Sophie was in town again. "She called my daddy's girl even after I told her to stop." Kristin said simply. "Shelby?" "So what? I didn't know she'd get all uptight. You'd think her dad beat the..." Shelby stopped when she saw the look on Kristin's face. It looked the face SHE had when she got called "daddy's girl" at school one day. "Shel, if she asked you to stop why didn't you?" "I-I didn't know.." "Know what?" Peter asked, confused. Shelby realized he didn't know what she was talking about. "Nothing. I just didn't know she'd get all uptight." She said and shrugged. "Okay. Go back to the dorm." He said. "Not so fast, Kristin." He said as he saw her get up. "Damnit." She muttered. "Excuse me?" "Oh nothing..."  
  
"I've got to call your father." Peter said, scanning her face for any reaction. Sure enough there was a scared reaction. "No! I'm sorry, I won't be any trouble!" She cried. "Settle down! It's not because of that, I have to call him during your first week to give your progress. I think it's best that I tell him we're not making much, don't you?" "NO!" She yelled. "Why?" "Because...I'll make better progress, just please don't call him!" "I wish I couldn't, but I have to," He said, sorry that it really was a rule. He picked up a file and reluctantly called the number.  
  
"Hello?" A gruff voice answered. "Hi, Mr. Maddox?" "Yea." "This is Peter Scarbrow-" "Who?" "Peter Scarbrow, from Mt. Horizon?" "OH. What my kid do this time?" "Nothing much, I just have to call every week to give you her progress." "So what's her progress?" He demanded. "Well, she's gotten into a few fights and just stuff like that. But, there is something bothering me about her and I would like to meet with you sometime in the next week." Peter said and he saw Kristin's eyes widen and she shook a little. "My only day off is tomorrow. For the next month." "Well, could you come?" "Whatever." "Well, okay. I'll see you tomorrow I guess. Bye." He hung up the phone and rubbed his forehead. "How could you do that?" She demanded and stood up and ran.  
  
Peter ran after her. She headed for the woods but tripped. "Damnit!" She howled, although not quite loud. "Are you okay?" He asked, holding out his hand. "I'm fine. Not that you care." "What do you mean?" "You told him to come!" "What are you so afraid of?" He demanded. She looked up at him with tears brimming in her eyes. "Take 3 guesses, Peter. Just 3."  
  
  
  
Uh-oh? What's gonna happen when her "daddy" comes? Does Peter's 3 guesses help him...or her...get anywhere? 


	10. Brandon

Chapter 10  
  
I threw in something new for you guys!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Peter was walking around the campus. It was 10:00 and the last of the lights were going out. His 3 guesses about Kristin's dad were not good ones. Why didn't she tell anyone? He noticed 2 Trackers sitting on the boys' dorm steps. He walked over there. It was...surprise surprise Jason McGarmie and his pal Hal Michaels. "What are you guys doing?" He asked. "Nothing, we were just talking, man." Jason said. "Whatever. Get back into your dorm. Now." Peter said. He usually tried to be a friend who the kids but right then he was only thinking about tomorrow.  
  
He walked back to his office. He pulled out Kristin's file...yet again. He looked at the first police record. (A/N: I don't exactly have a police record-or I hope-so I don't know what they look like)  
  
Full Name: Kristin Nicole Maddox  
  
Birth Date: March 10, 1989  
  
Family: Father Robert Mother Lynn Brother Steven  
  
Hair color: Blonde  
  
Eye color: Brownish blue  
  
Age as of affense: 8  
  
Charge: Run-Away  
  
Charged: No  
  
Reason: No reason given, custody given back to parents.  
  
Other notes: none  
  
That was it. Scott's, Shelby's and all the others all had little scribbled notes going down the side and had much more information than hers. Her second one was a bit better:  
  
Full name: Kristin Nicole Maddox  
  
Birth date: March 10, 1989  
  
Family: Father Robert Mother Lynn Brother Steven  
  
Hair Color: Blonde  
  
Eye color: Brown  
  
Age as of offense: 10  
  
Charge: Run-Away  
  
Charged: No  
  
Reason: Claims home was a "wreck", would not say anymore  
  
Other notes: unexplainable bruises, second time she has ranaway. School authorities say she has gotten into many fights. Called science teacher a stupid fat-ass and threw an eraser across the room when he touched her shoulder.  
  
Peter sighed. She had done things like that here, but it still didn't help him any. Her dad was a police officer, so they didn't even try to find an explanation to the bruises on her? He wanted to check on her every ten minutes, just like he had his niece when she was first diagnosed with ADD. He felt hopeless all the time she had fits. But why did that remind him of Kristin?  
  
Suddenly he knew why. His niece, Alex, was abused by her mother's cousin before she was diagnosed with ADD. She was beaten on the back and she had outburtsts, only way less severe. When she told the cousin was put away in jail for a year and the family lost contact with him.  
  
Sophie knocked on the door, and following her was a small little boy. He had golden-blonde hair and clear blue eyes, like Scott's. "Hey, Soph. Who's this?" He asked, motioning to the little boy, who was hidden behind Sophie. "This is Brandon. He's 4." "Hey, Brandon. Is he your nephew or cousin or something?" He asked. "My nephew. My brother and sister-in-law are going on a little vacation and practically begged me to take him." Peter saw the funny look on Sophie's face, and the suitcase behind Brandon. "Um, Soph, how long is a 'little vacation'?" Peter asked. "Um, a month or two?" Sophie said, but it coming out as a question. Brandon flashed a gappy smile. He WAS kinda cute. "Well. There ya go." Peter told himself, shaking his head.  
  
Next chapter WILL be longer! 


	11. Peter, Sophie, Kristin, Brandon, Steven ...

Chapter Eleven  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Higher Ground characters. I do own Kristin, Lynn, Steven and Robert Maddox, I own Ashley, Adam Holbrook and Brandon Carson. I own Jason McGarmie and all other non-Higher Ground related characters.  
  
If you would like to use them please contact me at Kbrfield@cs.com, IM me at Kbrfield or just give simple credit to "Kristyn", "ACROX2001" or Kbrfield@cs.com. Thank you.  
  
Do you think adding Brandon was a good idea? Or does it just complicate the story? If you don't like it review and I'll think about tkaing him out...this story IS for you, after all, although I LOVE writing it!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Brandon slept in the den until Sophie could get a bed in her apartment. "So what's the info about him?" Peter asked Sophie while Brandon slept. "Peter, he's not one of the kids, you don't have to beg for information!" Sophie said sharply. "Whoa, what's wrong with you?" "I'm sorry, Peter. I'm a little stressed on the whole situation with Kristin and now him-what was that look for?" She demanded seeing Peter's face kind of scrunch up at the name 'Kristin'. "Well, her dad is *kind of* coming tomorrow and she is *kind of* frantic." Peter said. "What do you mean her dad is *kind of* coming?" "What do you think it means?" "How?" "I kind of suggested it. I mean, maybe it will get her to tell, or...I don't know. We have to update him and I wanted to talk to him and he was only off tomorrow. I won't let him take her anywhere." "Peter, you know you can't stop him. If he wants to take her out to lunch you have to ket him. What'd she do?" "She ran but I caught up with her. She was hysterical." "Well, I thought you knew what was going on. Your conclusion was he's abusing her." "Yeah but I think there's something else. Her teacher touched her hand and she went crazy. Remember when she mentioned Steven?" "What do you think?" "Maybe he's abusing her, to. But if he doesn't come we won't be anywhere. If he does, maybe we'll get somewhere, maybe we won't. It's worth a try." "Peter..." "Can we just drop the subject? I mean all's we've talked about is Kristin for 3 days. I mean, we need to talk and all, but not 24-7. Let's talk about Shorty over there." He said, motioning to the blonde little boy, lightly snoring on the couch. He always calls his 6-year-old nephew Chris Shorty. "Well, he's 4. He has a brother, Damon whose 12. He's with my sister and her kids. He's in kindegarten, he's a pretty smart little kid. I guess maybe I can arrange a bus...this isn't a good arrangement." She said and shook her head. "Maybe we can work something out. Your apartment is closer to the town where the school is and that'd be better than requesting a bus to come to the woods." "Yeah I guess. Hopefully her parents will wisen up." "Yeah. Why do they want to give them up temporarily anyway?" "They just wanted a vacation. God my brother is such an idiot. He has always been like this. I was scared when Damon was born and then when they had Brandon I gave up on the idea of them ever abondoning them. When he was a kid, if he didn't like something or it was boring he would give it up right away. My mom was scared, to. Her first thing she said to them when they told her they were pregnant was 'if you give up that kid I'll kill you, Mark!' SHe wasn't playing." Sophie said and sighed. "I've only seen him twice before this. And we live so close, his parents were never home. They were always at parties, so...the last time I saw him was hwen he was 3. He had green eyes then and his hair was light brown. I guess it changed, but I'm thinking his parents dyed it to make him look like Damon. He looked like our mother, and after that threat..." "Well, I think we'd better go to bed. He'll be okay. We've got a loonngg day ahead of us."  
  
They went to bed, but Peter wouldn't help but wonder what was going to happen tomorrow. What Soph said was right-he couldn't just stop her dad from taking her out if he wanted to, even if he set a time limit he had a feeling something was going to go wrong...  
  
  
  
***THe next day-12:00 PM***  
  
"You nervous?" Peter asked Kristin, who was sitting on the step next to him. She grunted. She was still mad at him. "Listen, I wanted to take it back, but I have to update it and whatever is bothering you is not going to get better with him away and you worrying." She grunted again. "Kristin..." She tensed up as she saw the car that was driving up. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME STEVEN WAS COMING!" She cried, wanting to run that moment. "I-I- didn't know!" He said, remembering how she had yelled for him to stop doing whatever he was doing in her dream. It was terrifying. Steven stepped out first. He was strong-built, around 6'2 and 180 pounds. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. His hair was spiky and he was wearing jeans and a Carolina Basketball T-Shirt. Her dad then stepped out. He didn't appear to be drunk, but who knew? He had light brown hair and green eyes. He didn't look half-bad, but he was a monster in Kristin's opinion. She walked over there timidly. "Hey, dad, Steven." She said softly. "Come give your old dad a hug." He said. Peter walked over there, also. She hugged him but winced slightly as his hands wrapped around her bruises. Steven hugged her and rubbed her back a little. "Don't do that." She said softly but Peter could hear her. "Well, why don't we come to my office?" Peter asked after some introductions were done. Sophie jogged up with Brandon in tow. "Oh, Steven, this is Sophie, and this is her nephew, Brandon." "Hi-hi!" Brandon said, flopping his hand upside down. "Hi, Steven, nice to meet you." Sophie said, remembering Peter and her conversation earlier. "Hi, Sophie, hi Brandon." "Would it be okay with everyone if maybe Brandon sat in the corner while we talked? I don't want him wondering off. I bought him some coloring books and crayons, so he should be quiet." "Okay." Everyone answered. "Yay!" Brandon cheered. "Remember, Brandon, you've got to be quiet." "I know."  
  
Everyone was seeted. Her dad and Steven were sitting where students usually sit. Sophie and Peter were by each other and Kristin was sitting on the other side of Peter. Brandon was next to Steven. "Well, you know about some of the trouble, right, Mr. Maddox?" Peter asked. "Yes." He said coldly, sending a look that sent chills down kristin's back to her. "Well, she has been in 2 fights. One with a Tracker, a 14-year-old, and one with a girl from her own group, a 16-year-old, Shelby. She also seems to have bruises and a lot of nightmares." "Where are you getting at?" He demanded angrily. "I was just wondering if you knew anything about them?" "How the he-" Brandon looked up with a smirk on his face. "You were about to say a bad word!" He howled. "Sorry, kiddie," He said and shook his head. Damn kids-Kristin was just like that, except he had the legal right to reach out and slap her one good one. "I was just wondering, if you could have possibly done it, or maybe a friend or sibling or someone?" "No. Probably from fights. Have you seen the brats record?" "Yes..." "Thank you." "What about the nightmares?" "I had a night mare, it was about a girl being hi-" Brandon said but was cut off by Sophie. "Brandon, if you don't be quiet..." "Okay, okay!" He muttered. She wasn'tkidding when she said he's one smart kid. Peter told himself. "I don't know about her nightmares, I don't sleep with the kid. In fact, my room is farthest from her by choice. She plays her little music all night. 'People all around you got to-" "HEY!" She cried.  
  
  
  
"Well, we aren't getting anywhere. What else do you teaches need?" "Well... We just needed to give you an update." "Can I take my kid out? To lunch or something?" He asked. Kristin's eyes widened. "Umm...it's up to Kristin.If you do, please have her back by 8:30. It's not a school night but when kids go out with their parents we need to have a time limit." "Whatever. You wanna come?" He asked. "S-S-Sure..." She muttered, knowing there was no way out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What's going to happen? 


	12. the Hotel Room

Chapter Twelve  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own HG characters I own all non-HG characters like Kristin Adam Steven BRandon, etc...  
  
Note: Some things in this chapter *may* be physically graphic. SO I lied about the language, I might add it to PG-13. Tell me whatcha think when you review! Don't forget to say whether I should keep him or kick em (Brandon-meaning leave him out of the story)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
  
  
"Hey, Kristin, c'mere!" Peter called as she was slowly walking to her father's car. "Yeah?" She asked when she had jogged to him. "I don't know what's going on with you 3, but if you get hurt or anything call my office. If it's busy, here's my cell number. Please becareful, Kristin." He said. "Thanks, Peter. I will." She said, trying to be confident, but she was scared to death inside.  
  
"Hurry up, Kristin!" Her dad called with fake cheerfulness in his voice. Kristin jogged ahead and looked behind her. Scott had walked up to Peter and they both waved. She waved a little back. When she got to the car her dad shoved her in. She looked out the window-Peter was literally holding Scott back. No doubt they had seen it. Steven climbed in the passenger seat and her dad climbed in and they were on their way.  
  
"So, you think just because you've made friends you can be a little bitch?" Her dad demanded. "Smack her, Steven," He demanded. Steven looked behind him. All's he saw was the girl he loved more than anyone-so he slapped her-hard, to. "Oww!" She howled, and the tears were already rolling. "That school has made you a wuss! You've only been there for 4 damn days!" He screamed. "I'm s-s-sorry!" She cried, rubbing her stinging cheek. She thought of the number in her pocket. "Shut up you little whiny..." He muttered and took a big drink of beer.  
  
It took ten minutes to get to the hotel. Then Kristin knew. They weren't going out to eat as a family. Her dad was going to beat her, leave her with Steven, Steven do his thing, Steven leave, them come back, and they both beat her. Well, she wasn't going to let that happen.  
  
"Well here we go get out and don't say anything." Her dad siad and grabbed her by the arm and yanked her out. THey got into the hotel room and he threw her on the bed. "I saw you be reluctant you little brat. When someone asks you if you want to go with me you better say yes!" He screamed and punched her as hard as he could. She screamed in pain, it felt as if he had just thrown a brick on her eye. "Shut up!" He said, punching her in the stomach. Steven just was sitting in a chair, watching a show on ESPN, smirking. He turned her over on her stomach while she was still gasping and took off his belt. "Please, dad, no!" She cried, squirming as much as she possible could. "Steven, hold her down!" Her dad yelled. Steven reluctantly got up and trudged over to the bed. He sat down and held her down by the shoulders. Her dad slapped her with the belt as hard as he could 8 times. "Twice the number you've been away from me, twice the number you were having FUN." He growled when he got done. "I'm going to the bar. Do whatever you want, Steven. If you go out don't take her!" He said, as if her name was a dirty word.  
  
When their dad left Kristin edged against the wall. "Miss me, kiddo?" Steven asked. "Please, Steven, no!" She cried shaking her head. To late. He already had his short off and was tearing off her shoes... (A/N: I'm NOT going to describe that, I'm so sorry I just can't do that!)  
  
An hour later Steven was gone. Kristin was hurt and she knew her dad and Steven would be back, and God only knew what they would do together. Her back felt like it was on fire. She had old welts and now new ones and most of her bruises had been down to a greenish-purplish spot and some were gone. Her black eye was long-gone. Well, her old ones. She looked out the window-it was a Ramada Inn. All's she had to was get gone before her Dad and Steven got home. Her eyes popped open. She wasn't going to have time to leave. Her dad's car was in, and he wasn't. She heard a knock at the door.  
  
Uh-oh... 


	13. Band's my thing

Chapter 13  
  
Uh-Oh the un-lucky #13! What does that mean???  
  
Do you think she should tell Peter? tell me in reviews ASAP!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
  
  
She ran to the bed and flopped down on it, but not soon enough. "Don't try to pretend sleep, bitch!" Her dad muttered, obviously drunk. "I wasn't!" She growled. "Don't talk back to me!" Her dad said, staggering. Steven walked in. "We'd better get her back to the school." He said, motioning towards her. "And I think I better drive."  
  
In the elevator her dad slapped her a few times, pushing her against the hand rails that sorrounded it, making her back explode with pain. He threw her in the back of the car and she didn't say a word, afraid to. Her dad climbed into the passenger seat and Steven got in the drivers place. "Listen, you tell anyone about anything, little miss priss, than I'll come to the school, take you out and kill you. And you know I'm not playing. Just remember that scar on your leg." Her dad said when they were 5 minutes away from the school.  
  
  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Dad, guess what? I got a 100 on my test today! It was MATH!" 9-year-old Kristin yelled when she ran into the door, but was greeted by a punch in the face by her drunken dad. "Shut up, I have a damn headache!" He screamed. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to tell-" SLAP! " I don't give a damn what you were telling me. I'm telling you to shut up!" He yelled and punched her in the eye. "Yes-" "Damnit! What do I have to do to get you to shut the hell up???" He cried, grabbing her arm and pulling the weeping 4'8 girl to the kitchen. He picked her up and threw her on the counter, causing a jar to break and cut her hand. "Ow!" She howled, gasping in pain. Her dad grabbed a small, potato-peeling knife. Her eyes widened by the sight of it. "No, please!" She pleaded as her dad brought the knife down on her leg. "OOOWWWWWW!" She cried, and she started screaming in pain. Her slapped her as hard as he could. "That'll teach you to shut up!" He screamed, threw the bloody knife in the dish water and pulled the girl's pants off and went to get bandage. Her brother watched from pleasure from the kitchen entry. "Is the poor baby hurt?" He asked in a pitiful sing-song voice. She whimpered, scared he would come over. He dad stomped in and threw the bandage and antiseptic (Spelling?) down next to her. He stomped out again. "You do it!" He called from back, not aiming it towards anyone. Steven walked towards her. He slowly unwrapped the bandage and put some stuff on her wound. It wasn't big, but it hurt like hell. He then tightly wrapped it.  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
"Yes sir." She mumbled. She hated having flashbacks about her dad and Steven. The ones with Steven always made her feel dirty, and she blamed herself. She couldn't have her crushes...but her brother had HER.  
  
They came to the school. Peter, Scott, and Sophie were all talking but Scott left, stomping away like he was very very mad. "Bye bitch." Were her dad's words to her. She got out of the car, wincing as her back rubbed the back of the car. She kept her head down as she walked towards the building where Peter and Sophie were. They stood up when she got there. "Hey, Kristin, how was it?" Peter asked. "Okay, I guess." She lied, struggling not to cry. She missed the worried look Peter shot Sophie. "Why don't you look up?" Peter asked softly, already knowing what was in store. "NO...that's okay. The ground is really interesting. Look at all the pretty bu-" "Kristin..." "I don't wanna look up, there's nothing to look up to!" She growled, getting angry, but still struggling not to cry. Peter put his hand softly on her chin and raised her face. He gasped and winced at the same time. Her eyes were both dark blackish-purplish and she had a cut across her forehead. "I-" "Come on, let's go to my office." "NO." She yelled, remembering Steven from that afternoon. "What-" "NONONONONO!" She yelled, covering her ears and screaming. SHe stopped and realized she was crying. She wanted to tell him so bad. "I'll come." She said softly and followed Peter. She sat in the chair she had been sitting in earlier and Peter sat in his regular seat. "What happened?" "None of your business." "Did you see Scott stomp off?" "Yeah, why?" "He was mad at me for letting you go. He thinks your dad hits you. Shelby thinks Steven does something. She hears your nightmares." "Whatchour point?" She asked. "Do they? Hurt you?" "Nah. I'm just a street fighter. A tough little-" She was interupted by the rolling of Peter's eyes and the bursting in of Auggie and Brandon, Auggie looking tired and Brandon laughing and shrieking with glee. "SOrry, Peter. Sophie asked me to watch me and that boy can RUN, cantcha, pal?" Auggie asked, gasping for air. "Yeah, Auggie!" He cried. "Hi, Peter!" He said, flopping his hand up and down. "Hey, Brandon." "What happened to Kristin?" Brandon asked as Auggie asked "What happened to you, kiddo?" "None of your business!" Kristin shot back. "Whoa..." Auggie muttered. "Auggie, can you please take Brandon, like, anywhere?" "Yeah, sure. C'mon pal, let's go climb a mountain!" "The rockies?" Auggie looked back at Peter as if to ask "Where the hell did he learn that?" and Peter shrugged. Brandon closed the door behind them.  
  
"Back to this. So..." "Can I go?" Kristin begged, she was hungry as... "Wh-" "I'm hungry!" "You just had lunch!" "No, I didn't. He went to a bar, okay? Steven left somewhere after 30 minutes after my dad left then they came back. I watched Disney. I was practicing some dance moves- Aaron Carter video was on- and I bumped into a few things. Band is my thing, not dancing. Okay?" "Sure...go have some lunch. Tell Mrs. JoHanssen I said you could. IF she has a question call me." "Mrs. JoHanssen is..." "One of the ladies who serve food. If no one is there it's probably not locked." "Okay. THanks, Peter." She said, and she meant it for once. 


	14. Another conversations with Adam

Chapter 14  
  
Author's note: This chapter gives a hint about an up-and-coming story to add to this one. It won't exactly be a sequel but it will very intersting, mainly Elaine/Scott/Kristin/Scott's dad/Peter and a little of Kristin's dad and a tiny bit of Steven...but only flashbacks  
  
My 3rd chapter in one day *does a little Aaron Carter dance* I'm so proud!  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
The lunch turned out to be vegetable soup and grilled cheese. THis didn't exactly have happy memories for Kristin...  
  
  
  
***FLashback***  
  
"Damnit, I told you to clean the kitchen!" Her dad yelled to 6-year-old Kristin. "Sorry, daddy," She mumbled, picking up her bowl of half-eaten steaming-hot vegetable soup. "I don't care!' He screamed, stormed over to her grabbed the bowl of soup and threw it on her shirt. Luckily it was a think, loose shirt, but the pain was still tremendous. Her dad must've not been to drunk because he quickly wiped her off. He musta been high, though, because he siad he was sorry about a thousand times. She stared at him with wide, scared eyes. WHy couldn't he be high all the time?  
  
***end of flashback***  
  
"Hey, Kristin!" Scott called from the doorway. Kristin groaned lightly. "What?" She grumbled, not looking up. "Hey, nice to see you too!" He said sarcastically. Kristin grinned a little. She reminded him of her cousin, one she hadn't seen since she was 3 or 4. He would always play and talk to her like she was his age, whihc she didn't have a problem with. At the time, she was the youngest in the entire cousin. Now she has about 10 cousins younger than her. "Sorry." She muttered. He sat down across from her. "Sorry about Shelby. I mean, she's my girl and I love her and all, but sometimes she is an ass. She's to very sensitive." "Yeah, so I've noticed." She responded shaking her head. "Well, how was your trip?" He asked. "Okay I guess." "DOesn't sound like it went alright." "You know..." "What?" "You are just like my cousin. His name was Scott to. My dad stopped taking us on family trips, so I didn't see any of my family agian. All's I know is his parents divorced." Scott got a flashback.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Eight-year-old Scott chased about 4-year-old Kristin around. "I'm gonna get you!" He yelled and tagged her. "Ha! Not fair! Your legs are longer than mine!" She whined. "Whatever!" He said, laughing. "Kristin! Get your ass over here NOW!" Kristin's dad screamed from her Uncle Martin's house. Scott, her, her dad were the only ones there. "I'll be right back." She said quietly. She never came back. Scott went back into the house and found her on her bed, sobbing uncontrollably. Her shirt was ruffled up a little and he could see bruises on her back.  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
"Y-yeah, well, I've g-g-g-otta go..." He said, taken back by the flashback. "Yeah whatever bye." She said coldly and threw her tray away and walked off. She wondered around the campus. She saw Auggie and Brandon running around. More like Brandon running away and Auggie *trying* to keep up. Kristin smirked. All of a sudden she got a strong urge to call Adam.  
  
She walked to Peter's office and knocked on the door. "Can I make a phone call?" "To who?" He asked, not looking up. "Adam?" "Make it quick, Kristin. Do you want privacy?" "No, I want you to listen to the whole entire conversation. Include when I tell him when I lost my vir-" "Okay, okay, bye..." He muttered and shook his head. She was turning out like Shelby.  
  
Adam's mother: Hello, Holbrook residence.  
  
Kristin: Is Adam home?  
  
Adam's mother: May I ask whose calling?  
  
Kristin: Kristin  
  
Adam's mother: Hi, Kristin. Lemme go get him.  
  
Kristin: K, thanks Ms. Holbrook.  
  
Adam: Domino's Pizza Delivery?  
  
Kristin: Hey ADam. I would like a large cheese pizza  
  
Adam: THat'd be-  
  
Kristin: Cut the shit, Adam.  
  
Adam: Okay, okay  
  
Kristin: So, What's up?  
  
Adam: Nuttin' much, you?  
  
Kristin: My dad and Steven just came.  
  
Adam: Did they hurt you?  
  
Kristin: Adam...  
  
Adam: Kristin...  
  
Kristin: Maybe  
  
Adam: Damn it-oops, sorry mom!- Kristin quit screwing with me!  
  
Kristin: Okay, okay. I guess. Just a black eye and a few bruises.  
  
Adam: Just a black eye-Mom, go away and take HIM with you (Adam is talking about his mom's boyfriend)-Kristin? JUST a few bruises? I'd kill him and then some if I were you. I've never had a black eye in my life.  
  
Kristin: You came to school with that bruises just below your eye one time.  
  
Adam: Man, Kristin you SAW my hit the door how you gonna talk about THAT? Don't even relate that ot what your dad did to you.  
  
Kristin: Adam, just drop it. So, what are you'll working on in band?  
  
Adam: As a class we're doing this song called "Up On The HouseTop" and each person is doing pass-offs for the concert. I don't think anyone except me, Kacee, Renee and Ashley will be in it from our class, everyone else has only passed off "Patriotic's Salute" and some people not only that by Sierra and Amanda did "Christmas Kings" which is the second song. It's OK I guess. Kinda boring.  
  
Kristin: Yeah, I guess. I have to go, looks like someone's in trouble. Bye.  
  
Adam: See-ya Kristin.  
  
Kristin: see-ya Adam.  
  
CLICK! 


	15. Where's Kristin?

Chapter 15  
  
Reviiew, review, review please ( it doesn't matter tho)  
  
_______________________________******************************_______________ _________  
  
  
  
***4:00 PM, the next day***  
  
"Group in 5!" Peter told all of the Cliffhangers, who were all doing homework on 2 different benches. Scott, Shelby, Kristin and Kat were at one, Daisy, Jules, Ezra and Auggie were at another. "Okay Peter." A few mumbled.  
  
Kristin looked down at her homework. Peter had given it to her when she was at breakfast and asked her to complete it before Monday (it was Saturday). It had stuff she had learned in 6th grade and 7th before she came to Horizon, and a little from fifth, so it was pretty easy for her although she had skipped a few like ineuqulaties (A/n: I think that's what problem 24 is called we haven't studied it since September)  
  
23. -12 + 9= -3 24. 18+Y17 25. 67x + 45= 12x + 13  
  
She didn't like math, so very few times did she actually listen intently. "Need help?" Peter asked. "No." She said. Since yesterday, she had lost trust with everyone-again. Except Adam. She looked at the only picture of the short blonde cutie she had every night. Sometimes she thought he was the only person who kept from from going FULLY insane. "Okay. You know where my office is if ya need help." "No shi-" "Watch it." He said and walked towards the den. "Whoa, getting edgy, Kiddie?" Shelby asked, smirking. "Yeah, remind you of someone, skanky?" She spat and stood up and walked up. Scott shook his head but was smiling, trying not to laugh. "And what are YOU laughing about Barringer?" Shelby demanded. "No offense, Shel, but you had it coming. Give you kid a break." "So what are you, now, her brother?" "Nope." "Whatever Scott." She said and walked towards the den.  
  
Five minutes later everyone was sitting around the room, on couches except Scott, who was sitting by the fire place. Shelby was on a couch, gloating. Everyone was there, except Kristin. "Did anyone see Kristin?" Peter asked and Sophie stopped talking to Daisy and looked around, noticing for the first time that she wasn't there. "Kiddie?" Shelby asked, rolling her eyes. "Just more trouble she's gotten into, probably." "Shelby, watch it." "No we haven't see her. She walked away from the table after you left." "Did you two have another fight?" Jules asked. Just as Scott said "Kinda" and Shelby said "No, Queenie." "Oh great. That clears things up." Peter said, shaking his head. "Scott and Shelby, can you come outside? Sophie, please just carry on with things." "Okay, sure Peter." She said as Scott and Shelby got up.  
  
Outside:  
  
"What's going on? Fight or not?" "Verbal confronation. I think 'fight' is to strong a word." Shelby said. Scott and Peter both rolled their eyes. "How about 'shuns'? To strong a word?" Peter threatened. Shelby pretended to think about it. "No, not really. We had a verbal confronation. Fight is when skin connects with skin." "Fine what was the verbal confrontation about?" "Kiddie called me a skank!" "Shelby, you've been on the kid's case for the entire time she's been here. All's you've called her is Kiddie. Do you know her name?" Scott shot back, he surprised both Shelby and Peter. He'd never gone against Shelby, he usually defended her. "Yeah, sure." She said, rolling her eyes. "Shelby, kitchen for a week. Scott, come help me look for her please. Shel, inside." "But that's not-" "NOW, SHELBY!" Peter demanded. He rarely raised his voice, he was usually patient. "Whatever. Tell Kid-Kristin- that...oh never mind. By Barringer." She said and stomped inside. "Whatcha want me to do?" Scott asked. "First, check the girls dorm. I'll check my office and the area around there. If she's not in the girls dorm or around there, meet me in front of the woods." "Okay, Peter." He said and they left in oppisite directions.  
  
***Scott's area***  
  
Scott walked to the girls dorm and walked inside. He didn't see her in the room part but went to the back, careful to listen for noises because if she was in the bathroom he knew how edgy she was. "Kristin?" No answer. "Kristin!" He called a little louder. Still no answer. He decided she wasn't in there and looked around. No one, no noise, not even birds or crickets.  
  
***Peter's area***  
  
Peter looked in his office. Brandon was there, with Jeff. "Have you seen Kristin?" He asked Brandon, since Jeff hadn't met her. "No-no!" Brandon said with a lot of pirkiness in his voice. Jeff looked tired. Peter looked at him as if to say "I feel sorry for you!" Jeff nodded, as to say Thanks.  
  
Peter looked around, calling her name, but he got no answer back.  
  
He went to the woods and saw Scott, but no Kristin.  
  
"Didn't find her?" They both asked each other. "Nope." They both answered. "Man, where could she be?" Scott asked, desperate. "Why don't you take that side and I'll take this. Call me if you find her. If I don't respond it's because i didn't hear. Just come find me. I'll do the same with you." "Okay." They split up.  
  
As Peter was walking through the woods he heard light sobs. "Kristin?" He called. "What?" She asked, but her voice sounded nnasally. (Is that a word-nasally?) "Hey, it's Peter!" He called. "I know." She said and sniffled. Peter saw her sitting on a big log. "SCOTT! SCOTT! I FOUND HER!" Peter screamed as loud as he could so Scott could hear. "Okay!" Scott called back, but he was right behind him and now holding his ears. "Geeze, you don't have to be so loud. You didn't hear me behind you?" "No!" "I heard the sobs and followed you." "Oh." "Yeah."  
  
They both looked at Kristin. "Hi?" She offered. "Hey, Scott why don't you go back and tell Sophie that we found her and stay for the rest of group, okay?" "Yeh, sure." He said. "Hey, Kristin." "Hey, Scott." She said softly. She was looking at the picture of Adam in her hands. Scott shrugged and walked back towards the school. Peter sat down on the log next to her. "Wanna talk?" She looked at him, with big, wide, red-rimmed eyes. She sniffled. "Maybe." She answered and broke down crying.  
  
  
  
  
  
Uh-Oh? Is she going to tell? 


	16. Not another one!

Chapter 16  
  
  
  
Two chapters in one day December 20! Whowee! I woulda done more but I've been outside all day with Adam, Ben, Brittany, Andre, my brother and 2 sisters so I've been having Aaron's Party hehe///  
  
///Signed, Aaron Carter Freak///  
  
E-Mail: Kbrfield@cs.com  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"You want to tell me something?" Peter asked. They were still sitting on the log. Peter had his arm around Kristin. For once, she wasn't flinching, telling someone to shut up, or saying 'don't'. She was only sobbing a little, but her eyes were still on the picture of Adam. "Maybe later. I promise." She said. "Okay. I won't rush you. Only if you want to. Whose that?" He asked. "Adam." "Aww...do you have a crush on him?" He asked, hiding a smile, trying to look serious, like he tried with his nieces when they acted serious about a boy they liked. "Of course. Who wouldn't?" "I can name about half of this worlds population who wouldn't if they saw him." "I mean girls." "Oh. Can't answer that. Ask Sophie...or Shelby." "Hell no, I ain't askin' her nothing!" "C'mon, Kristin, you have to face her sometime." "I'm not scared of her." "I didn't say you were. Facing someone doesn't mean you're scared of someone It means...It's hard to explain. But if you would just ignore her, I know she's hard to. Even Scott is getting agitated with her. I'll get Soph to talk to her." "It doesn't matter. All's I am to her is an annoying kid. One who is distracting Scott from her. It's not like I WANT Scott to be worried about me, in fact sometimes I wish he didn't because it makes her hate me." "Kristin, you know that's not true." "I don't know anything. I'm stupid." "kristin, you're NOT stupid!" "Tell that to him...tell that to everyone." "Kristin, if you don't stop, I'm going to go up to every kid at the school-not just Cliffhangers- and ask them. You don't want that, do you?" "Whatever." "C'mon. You're grades don't show you're stupid." She didn't answer. "Well, let's go back to the dorm. We can talk tomorrow. Be in my office after breakfast, okay?" Kristin just shrugged. "Do I have a choice?" She asked and grinned a little. Peter grinned back. "Yeah, office or shuns." "Oh...nice choice."  
  
***That night's dream***  
  
"I'm gonna get you!" 7-year-old Scott yelled to 3-year-old Kristin. Kristin was toddling around, being very clumsy. He grabbed the little girl and picked her up. She was very small for her age. In fact, she could've easily passed for a 2-yearold. She was short and veyr skinny. "ah!" Kristin screamed for joy. "Scott, bring in Kristin, her dad is here!" Scott's dad called from the house. Scott picked up Kristin again and carried her into the house. He was pretty strong for alittle kid. "Hi, Uncle Bobby." Scott said, handing Kristin to her dad, and Kristin began crying immidiately. Kristin's dad literally threw her in the car seat. Scott saw that. He had snuck back outside and was hiding behind a bush. His eyes widened as he saw her dad slap her a bunch of times. He wanted to scream, to cry, to tell his Dad. But he shut his mouth. God how he wished that the one time he didn't talk was the one time that he could've saved her.  
  
***End of dream***  
  
"No! Stop! HELP! Scott! Stop! I'm sorry!" Shelby groaned. "That's it, I'm telling Peter. Maybe she can sleep with Brandon or something!" Shelby declared and got up. Right when she got out she was face-to-face with Peter. "Why, hello. I was just coming to get you. And for once I'm telling the truth!" Shelby said. "WHy?" "Why am I telling the truth? Well the same old lies get ti-" "Shelby, I mean why'd you need me?" Peter asked, exasperated. "Ohhh. Kristin is having yet another nightmare, screaming and everything...well, speak of the devil!" SHelby said as a rubbing-her-eyes Kristin showed up at the door. "Kristin, did you have a nightmare?" Peter asked. "No." She said. "Liar!" Shelby said. "Bit-" "Watch it, Kristin!" "SO what if I did? It's not like she cares. People have nightmares!" "NOt every night!" SHelby retaliated. "What are you? Do you enjoy my pain?' She cried to the smirking Shelby. "Poss-" "SHelby!" Peter yelled. He lowered his voice then so he wouldn't wake anyone else. "Shelby, get back in your bed. Kristin, get back in bed. Remember our appointment." "Whatever." Kristin said and went back in, but not before kicking Shelby's ankle. "I'll get-" "Shelby..." "Good-night Daddy dearest!" She said in a sugar-sweet voice. "Haha." Peter muttered and walked back to his office.  
  
SHe woke up late. "Not again!" She cried out loud. No one else was there. She got dressed-it was cold outside so she had on baggy jeans, an Adidas t-shirt and a black Adias jacket that had "Adidas" on it in bright green with a green border and some blue logo. She ran to break fast. She was actually hungry. The only spot left was next to Scott so she sat down. She literally scarfed down her food, even choking once. Scott pounded on her back, making her wince. "SLow down! I don't know the heimlich remover so if you choke you're done for!" He said. "Good." She said softly so noone heard. She ate a little more slower, despite her previous statement. Then she headed for Peter's office. I'M TELLING HIM! Her mind screamed to her. 


	17. Kristin's Confession

Chapter 17  
  
Remember to Review  
  
The story is nearing an end. The sequel is starting! Chapter 18 will be the last chapter. It will leave you on a sort of cliffhanger (No Pun inteneded:))  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
She knocked on the door. Shekby was inside, playing patty-cake with Brandon. Peter wasn't there. "Aww...ain't this cute?" Kristin sneered. "Hi-hi! kristin!" Brandon screeched and jumped up and ran to Kristin, nearly knocking her down. "Peter will be here in a minute." Shelby said, trying to bite back any rude comment she had. "Okay. Do you know the 'Don't wanna go to Mexico' hand thing?" Kristin asked, getting memories of when she was 9 and that was all Ashley and she did. "Yeah. Me and my sister Jess use to do it all the time." "Jess and I, Shelby." Peter said appearing in the doorway. "No, you never played it with Jess!" Shelby said, smiling sweetly back at Peter. Peter grinned and shook his head. "Can we have some privacy, Shel?" He asked. "Sure." "Bye, Brandon." Shelby said and walked out. When Shelby was out Peter opened the window. "It's kinda hot in here, isn't it?" He asked Kristin who just shrugged. She WAS hot, but she didn't want him to look at her bruised arms so she kept on the jacket.  
  
Outside, Shelby hid behind a bush next to the window.  
  
"So, whatcha wanna talk about?" He asked when they had sat down. "I w- wanna tell but I'm scared." Kristin admitted. "What are you scared about?" "Of him...finding out I told." She said. She had already decided she wasn't telling the secret with Steven, that she was to scared to do. "Whoever it is won't hurt you," Peter said, but he knew who she was talking about. "It's my dad..." She said and looked down. "Do you want me to tell some things, and if they are true nod your head, and if their not, shake your head?" "Okay." "So it's your dad." Nods. "Is it have to do with your brother?" Pause, she looks down, and lies by shaking her head. Peter notices this. "DOes he abuse you?" Nods. "In more ways than one?" Shakes her head. "Messing with your head counts." Nods. "Does he molest you?" Shakes her head, but not before looking down again. "Does he beat you?" Slowly nods, and starts crying. "It's my faulght!" She cried. "Kristin, you know it's not!" Peter said sharply.  
  
OUtside:  
  
Shelby's eyes widen and she gasps. She wants to kill herself for being so mean to her. She sees Peter go over and hug Kristin tightly, and Shelby sees that Kristin's black eye is still swollen and she wants to kill Kristin's dad instead of herself.  
  
Inside:  
  
"You know its not your faulght." Peter told her in her ear. "That's not what he says. Ashley said that if I would keep my mouth shut he wouldn't...it is my faulght!" "I don't care what Ashley-and especially your father-says. I say it's not your faulght. Everyone would say it's not your faulght. A lot of kids are abused, Kristin and it's not their faulght. A lot of Cliffhangers were abused one way or another." "I know. Scott told me."  
  
***20 minutes later***  
  
Kristin was back in her dorm, laying down, sleeping. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, and now she told she felt much better but was exhausted. Peter had gone into town, Sophie was watching Brandon, and the Cliffhangers were doing seperate things. Ezra was finishing up a history paper for Monday. Daisy and Jules were with Sophie. Auggie, Shelby and Scott were all at a bench outside.  
  
"So, how was watching the Rugrat?" Auggie asked, using the nickname he had been calling Brandon since the day he watched him. "Funny. That boy is one little cutie." "Hey!" Scott exclaimed, pretending to be hurt. "Aww..." Shelby said, pinching his face. "Okay, lovebirds." Auggie muttered. "So, what's the dealio about today?" Scott asked. Shelby looked down, and both Scott and Auggie noticed it. "What happened?" Scott asked. "It's about Kristin." Scott's eyes widened. "What happened? Is she hurt?" Shelby shrugged. "It's her dad...he beat her. She just confessed to Peter. I heard them talking. They were in his office and Peter had opened the window because it was hot and I had in a bush next to it and heard. She blames herself. I-I can't believe it. I've been a jerk against her the whole time!" Shelby said. Scott pulled her close. "C'mon, Shelby, don't be so hard on yourself! You didn't know!" He said. "Yeah, Shelby. It isn't your faulght. Sure you were a bit-never mind," Auggie siad when he saw Scott shoot him a dirty look. "What I meant is it isn't your faughlt, you didn't know anything about it. Come on, you know it!" Auggie said softly.  
  
Suddenly Kristin walked up to them. "Hi, guys," She said softly, sitting next to Shelby. "Hey, Kristin," Kristin was surprised to hear no "Hey Kiddies" "Hey kid" or "hey kiddo" but didn't mention anything. "What's wrong?" She asked Shelby, whose face was tear-streaked. "Nothing. WHat's up?" She asked. "Um, nothing. Bored. What do you do for fun here?" She asked and Scott, Shelby and Auggie laughed. "Hang out with friends." Scott said and they both agreed. "Oh." She said. "That means you to!' Shelby said, nudging Kristin. "Really?" Kristin asked, surprised that Shelby would ever consider her her friend. "Yeah." "Cool...thanks." 


	18. Scott's Story (Last Chapter:()

Chapter 18  
  
LAST CHAPTER-CHECK OUT HAPPY HOLIDAYS, COMING SOON! CHAPTER ONE SHOULD BE UP TODAY OR TOMORROW! I know this chapter is extrememly short, but don't you want the sequel?  
  
**************************************  
  
The cliffhangers were playing a football game. Peter, Scott, Shelby and Kristin were on one team. Sophie, Auggie, Daisy and Ezra were on another. Jules was keeping score. Kristin was having the time of her life-she didn't remember the last time she had so much fun. She tackled Daisy down- easily and threw the ball to Peter. Peter ran, shoving Auggie a little hard- but not hurting him-and made a field goal. "Yea!" Peter's team all yelled and Peter swung Kristin up and put her back down.  
  
***Later that day-cafeteria***  
  
"Hey, you're actually eating!" Shelby joked to Kristin. "Yep." She said and finished off her pizza. It was school pizza but she loved school pizza so it didn't matter. "Want mine?" Shelby asked. "Sure!" She siad and took the not-touched cheese pizza off of Shelby's tray. Shelby continued to chew on her salad. "No problem." She said and smiled. Kristin smiled back. "Not THAT'S what I'd like to see! My girl and cousin both getting along!" Scott said nervously. Shelby and Kristin both gave him surprised faces, and he returned them with a sheepish grin. "Yeppo."  
  
***Peter's Office-Peter/Sophie/Brandon***  
  
"SHe confessed." Peter grumbled. "I guessed so. By the way she was playing football. She looked like she didn't have any worries. Before she had always been so touchy when everyone, and she didn't say anything rude or snappy. ANd her and Shelby are getting along, and I think that besides that fact she wasn't telling anyone anything, that was what I was most worried about. They act like sisters now. Amazing." "Yeah. I think Shelby overheard us talking. She was probably really mad at herself." "I don't see why they were both guilty." "Yeah." Sophie gave Peter a soft kiss on the cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck as she stood over him. "Ooohhh...Aunt Sophie and Peter sitting in a tree...k-i-s-s-i-n-g..." Brandon sung. "Brandon!" Sophie said, laughing. "What?" He asked innocently. "Why don't you go get Auggie? He's right outside." Sophie said. "Okay!" She little boy got up and ran outside.  
  
"Well, at least she told," Sophie said taking a seat next to Peter. "Yeah..." "What's wrong?" "Well, she may have seemed happy, but you know there are going to be times when she shuts down. And I know she still isn't telling us something, about Steven." "Well, Shelby didn't tell us everything right out." Sophie pointed out. "But Shelby is different. She still talks when someone mentions something she doesn't wanna hear. With Kristin...if you say one thing that she doesn't want to hear or about her dad she shuts down." "Well she is only 12, Peter. And some of the other kids do that, to." "Iknow...it's going to be one hell ofa ride, though with her." "Tell me about it." "Yeah well..."  
  
Peter glanced out the window and stood up and walked over there.  
  
"Hey, c'mere, Sophie." He said and pointed outside, where Shelby, Scott and Kristin were all conversating.  
  
**Outside***  
  
"I can't believe it. I'm not your cousin, Scott!" Kristin said. "Oh yeah...how about I ask my dad to send a picture of you?" "I have blonde hair, Scott! ONly about a million girls probably look like me." "Whatever. He has one picture of you were you were ten. OUR Grandma sent it after your mother sent it. Your hair is a little shorter and a little lighter. You're wearing a silver chain that says A-A-R-O-N. You're wearing a Nike sweat shirt. You have a bruise right there *points to right below her eye* and it has an ocean blue backround. Your favorite color from when you were a kid." "Lucky guess!" Kristin declared. "How about I describe one time when you were 3? We were playing and my dad called us in.." Kristin's eyes widen as he recites her entire dream from the night before. "I-I..." She couldn't say anything. Her eyes filled with tears and she hugged Scott tightly and he picks her up, just as he did the last time he saw her when she was 5.  
  
***Back inside office***  
  
"I can't believe it!" Peter says, not knowing what else to say. "Don't you remember when Scott kept making all those calls to his dad and Grandma. He even talked to Elaine got God's sakes to get the picture." "I just thought he..." "Yeah, was warming up to his dad and Elaine? He hates his dad for getting back with her." "I know..." Peter said and looked at the two cousins. "They do kind of look alike. They both have dirty blonde hair. Both have clear blue eyes." "Yeah... both are pretty dark. But...I still never would've guessed they were cousins. I mean, he has been acting kind of weird for a few days." "Yeah but this is SCott we're talking about!" Peter joked. "Peter Scarbrow..." Sophie said sternly and smiling. "Sophie Becker..." They kissed until Kristin and Scott appeared in the open door. "Would you two get a room???" Kristin asked. Sophie and Peter looked at each other and laughed. Kristin looked at Scott. He shrugged. "We've got to talk to you." "We know." Peter said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***How'd you like the story? REVIEW REVIEW!!!***  
  
The next story is called "Happy Holidays" and chapter one should be up before the night is over! Maybe chapter 2???  
  
E-mail: Kbrfield@cs.com 


	19. Author's Note

Secrets: Author's Note  
  
Here's the author note. I'm going to answer a couple of questions.  
  
Is Scott and Shelby a couple in this story? Yep and in Happy Holidays, Scott was just upset at Shelby for her giving Kristin a rough time for being young.  
  
Why's Kristin 12 and at Horizon? Read the story.  
  
When's Kristin turning 13? March 10...so about 5 mns. from this story and 3 from the sequel "Happy Holidays". I suggest you read that to get more on Kristin's (and a little of Scott's) pasts.  
  
Well, that's it. If you have nemore just review and tell me or e-mail me @ Kbrfield@cs.com and I'll either tell you there or reknew this note.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I hope you liked the story.  
  
My other stories as of December 24, 2001:  
  
Happy Holidays ("Secrets" sequel)  
  
Ecks Carter (Aaron Carter story; not up. What happens if a boy named Ecks Carter Howards (Ecks pronounced X, Carter his middle name and Howards his last name) finds out he's adopted and his real family includes 3 quite famous kids? Disaster? Main characters: Ecks, Aaron, Jane, and Nick)  
  
I guess maybe I'll reknew this if I get more stories up. Ecks Carter's first chapter should be up soon if ne1 likes Aaron. I know I talk a lot about him in my stories but in Happy Holidays I only have in the first 2 chapters...I'm getting better!!!  
  
Feel free to e-mail me at Kbrfield@cs.com or IM me at Kbrfield  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope you all have a MERRY CHRISTMAS, KWANZA, HANNAKUH, AND EVERYTHING ELSE... 


End file.
